callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (German for Night of the Undead) is the first Nazi Zombies map featured in Call of Duty: World at War and the Zombies mode. It was then released on the Hardened Edition and the Prestige Edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops as well as on the Rezurrection map pack on August 23, 2011. A structure resembling that of the building in Nacht der Untoten can be found in Green Run. Chronologically, its the second Zombies level, after Mob of the Dead. Nacht der Untoten is located in a bunker where up to four players must defend against an unlimited number of waves of Zombies for as long as possible. Rooms Nacht der Untoten contains only three rooms: the Starting Room, the Help Room and the Upstairs Room. The cost of gaining access to these rooms are 1000 points for each pathway. Starting Room The Starting Room has five windows where the zombies can breach through and also that can be boarded up. It is the largest and the most open room on the Map. The first is the door to the right of the largest window and has the word "Help" written on it. It leads in to the "Help Room". The other path is through the pile of debris located towards the stairs at the center of the room, this path leads upstairs. Added in Call of Duty: Black Ops, a new perk entitled Mule Kick is available in this room for 4000 points. Help Room thumb|300px|right|The radio songs The Help Room has two windows and a wall that leads into a dead-end cave that can be boarded up. It is slightly smaller than the Starting Room, and has a radio (which plays music when knifed or shot). Available on the wall includes the Mystery Box, the Double-Barreled Shotgun, and the Thompson. The only path leading away from this room (aside from the "Help" door) is the debris blocking the path to the upstairs room. Upstairs Room The Upstairs Room has four windows and a slight elevation advantage. It is the same size as the Help room, but includes more rubble and debris surrounding the located area, so it is harder to maneuver around this room. This room includes the Sawed-off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip, BAR, M1897 Trench Gun, the Sniper Cabinet and Stielhandgranates. Weapons Call of Duty: Black Ops Nacht der Untoten is available in Call of Duty: Black Ops if the player has purchased Rezurrection or the Prestige or Hardened Edition of the game. The map is largely unchanged, although Black Ops weapons are now available in the Mystery Box and the characters are Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki and Edward Richtofen. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Nacht der Untoten building makes a cameo apppearance in the Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies map Green Run. It is located in a corn field. Denizens do not spawn inside the bunker. There are two entrances, one is the window to the left of where the Kar98k used to be bought and the other is to the right of the Kar98k. The Help Room is blocked by debris and the stairs have collapsed, making it only possible to stay in the starting room. It should be noted that the structure from Nacht der Untoten is reused, but this is not the location of the actually cannonical map, as their are many different features to the building/surroundings, as if the building is actually a warehouse and not a German bunker. A part for the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23 can be found here. Gallery ''Call of Duty: World at War'' Nacht_der_Untoten_-_DNST.jpg|Downstair Floor-plan Nacht_der_Untoten_-_UPST.jpg|Upstairs Floor-plan Nacht Der Untoten Ground Floor.jpg|View of ground floor from Help Room door Nacht der Untoten Upstairs.jpg|Upstairs view Nacht der Untoten Overview.jpg|Map Overview Nacht der Untoten Help_Room.jpg|Help Room (Mystery Box in far left corner) Nacht der Untoten Sniper Cabinet.jpg|Sniper Cabinet located Upstairs Nacht der Untoten Mystery Box.jpg|Mystery Box located in the Help Room Nacht der Untoten Help Room Door.jpg|The unfinished Help on the door to the Help Room Nacht der Untoten You_Must_Ascend_From_Darkness.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Start Room Nacht der Untoten Salvation Writing.jpg|The writing on the wall in the Help Room Nacht der Untoten crashed B-17 WaW.jpg|Crashed B-17 Flying Fortress outside the building Nacht der Untoten Poster2.jpg|A Zombie attacking the player in Nacht der Untoten Nazi Zombies logo WaW.png|Nazi Zombies sign shown on the loading screen Cod zombie 2.jpg|Marines from the Nacht Der Untoten trailer. ''Call of Duty: ZOMBIES'' Mystery Box Nacht der Untoten CoDZ.PNG|The Mystery Box in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. Help Door Nacht der Untoten CoDZ.PNG|The Help door in Call of Duty: ZOMBIES. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Night rezurrection BO.png|In Zombie Labs. Nacht_der_Untote_Loading_Screen.jpg|Loading screen in Black Ops. Rezurrection-NachtDerUntoten.jpg|Nacht der Untoten in Call of Duty: Black Ops ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' Nacht der untoten black ops 2 outside.png|The outside of Nacht Der Untoten in Green Run. Videos ''Call of Duty: World at War'' Nacht der Untoten - Trailer.|300px Nacht der Untoten - Loading Screen.|300px ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' Nacht der Untoten - Musical Easter Egg|300px Nacht der Untoten - Loading Screen.|300px ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' Trivia *The bunker is the same bunker as in "Airfield". *This is the only map where the zombies do not attack the player at a barricade. This only applies to the World at War version. *The song heard during the Game Over sequence is Lullaby for a Dead Man. *In World at War, the Thompson price incorrectly states that it costs 1500 points for the weapon, while it is actually 1200. *On Treyarch's official site, the Mysterious Radio Transmissions Intelligence says "Ever since the second outbreak at Nacht der Untoten." *In the iOS version, the PPSh-41, the unscoped PTRS-41, and the Type 100 are available through the Mystery Box. *In the iOS Version, the players can hear their characters speak by getting three ("I'm gonna bust some heads!"), five ("Back in the dirt!") or seven ("Kick ass!") headshots in a row. *This is the only Zombies map that shows a countdown for Insta-Kill and Double Points, although this is only in World at War and iOS app. *There is a radio inside the Help Room, next to the Mystery Box, that can play music if the player knifes or shoots at it. It can play various tracks, such as the Black Cats soundtrack, the Red Army theme or the Königgrätzer Marsch. This applies to the World At War ''and ''Black Ops versions. *The menu image of Nacht der Untoten, along with the other three World at War Maps, is used in the loading screen for Kino der Toten on Black Ops in the style of a comic strip. *In the Black Ops version of the map, the same zombie models in Kino der Toten are used. *The trucks outside cannot be destroyed in the Black Ops version of the map but can be destroyed in the World at War version. *This is the only Zombies map to appear in all three games of the series that feature the Zombies gamemode. fr:Nacht Des Untoten ru:Nacht der Untoten Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombie Maps Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Maps